


High School AU

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Melinda tuned it out. How dare she! How dare the teacher force her to work with someone-"Phil, you're with Melinda."WHAT-?Melinda twisted around to stare back at the nerd. No. This was not happening. She couldn't let this happen. Melinda May was NOT going to work with a NERD."I'll let you spend this class period discussing this project with your partner." The teacher instructed. Melinda just sat there, agape. Looking back up at her assigned partner, Melinda knew she couldn't change this. The boy smiled at her, and got up coming closer."Hey, Melinda. I'm Phil."





	High School AU

   "Melinda! I'm hosting a party this weekend!" Bobbi grinned, handing the other girl an envelope.

   "Melinda! I saw your instagram post last night! You're such a hottie!" Some girl bowed.

   "Madame May, I  _love_  the outfit today!" One of their gay friends yelled across the hall.

   "Hey Melinda! You ready for History class?" Jemma asked.

   "Absolutely not." Melinda groaned. "Our teacher puts the  _last three letters_ in the word  _'Class'._ "  Elena burst out laughing at her joke. "Well, see you later!"

   Heading into the classroom, Melinda took her usual seat, no one contradicting her. The teacher immediately took their place, standing at the head of the classroom with authority. "Good morning." She started off. "Yesterday we left off on the history of empires." She paused. "Today I am assigning you your term paper and project. This will be a project that you will do with a partner-" 

   The class excitedly stood up and students began shouting and claiming others.

   "Before you get to excited-" The teacher calmed them, staring at Melinda as she plopped down next to Bobbi Morse. "I'll have you know that I'm assigning partners, although the two of you will select an empire to do research on."

   The class groaned as the teacher picked up a paper off her desk and explained that she had already paired them all up. "Lance, you're with Bobbi. Jemma, you're with Fitz. Garrett, you're with Jasper. Mack, you're with Elena. Kirian, you're with. . ."

   Melinda tuned it out. How dare she! How dare the teacher force her to-

   "Phil, you're with Melinda."

     _WHAT-?_

    Melinda twisted around to stare back at the  _nerd_. No. This was _not_  happening. She couldn't let this happen.  _Melinda May_  was NOT going to work with a  _NERD_.

   "I'll let you spend this class period discussing this project with your partner." The teacher instructed. Melinda just sat there, agape. Looking back up at her assigned partner, Melinda knew she couldn't change this. The boy smiled at her, and got up coming closer.

   "Hey, Melinda. I'm Phil."

   "I  _know_." Melinda snarked.

    "I just thought I'd introduce myself since we've never held a conversation before." Phil smiled. Ugh. If he even  _tried_  to flirt, she would slap him.

    "Okay." Melinda sighed.

    "Do you, uh, have any ideas on what topic?" Phil was to polite, it was driving Melinda nuts.

    "Historical empire." Melinda pulled out her phone, immediately texting her group text of friends. ' _I just got paired up with_ Phil Coulson _. Help me please'._ Sneaking her phone back into her pocket, Melinda rolled her eyes.

    "Yeah, but do you know which empire you want to do?" Phil tried again.

    "I don't give a crap about which empire." Melinda glared.

    "Well, what region of Earth would you prefer? Europe, Middle East, South America, Africa. . . China?" Phil was attempting to interest her.

    "I really don't care." Melinda threw her hair over her shoulder.

    "Times up!" The teacher called, "I want your proposition tomorrow including your choice of empires!"

   "I'll meet with you after school, if you'd like." Phil said quickly as the bell rang and students pushed and shoved their way to the door. "There's a coffee shop-"

   "I hate coffee." Melinda growled.

   "-that also sells tea, and we can meet, say, three thirty?" Phil smiled, offering his hand to shake her's. Melinda glanced down at his open palm. She stared at it, steadying her breathing until he awkwardly lowered his hand back to his side. "So, uh, is it a plan?"

   "Sure. Whatever."

\--- -:x:- ---

 

    Turning the corner to the coffee shop, Melinda carried her bag slung over her shoulder, driven by her phone, keeping her eyes trained on the screen, studying the instagram post. This girl knew nothing about makeup.  _"Honey, maybe if you decided to actually not pull out all your eyebrows when under stress, you'd actually have some emotion to show."_  Melinda commented, referencing the girl's hair-pulling disorder. 

   Watching the phone in her hand and dodging people on the sidewalk, Melinda took a left, and was suddenly met by someone's arm.

   "Woah there, Melinda." Phil's voice said. Melinda looked up to realize that if she had taken one more step on what she assumed was the sidewalk up to the coffee shop, she would have stepped right into the river bank. "Be careful there." Phil said.

   "Yeah, I'm fine." Melinda pushed away his arm.

   "I got you green tea, if that's okay." Phil smiled, leading her into the open patio of the coffee shop. He guided her over to one of the tables where the sunshade umbrella was up, and as promised, a large navy blue mug sat steaming across from the classic coffee cup. Wrinkling her nose at the smell, Melinda sat down. "Green tea's fine."

     Wrong. Green tea was perfect. But Melinda wouldn't tell him that.

     Re-opening his history book, Phil turned it toward her. He had several pot-it tabs pointing to locations and names on maps and timelines. "I started brainstorming some ideas. I remembered how you mentioned your hatred for the destruction of peoples and civilizations, because then they are more often than not forgotten. So I thought you might like to do a report on one such destroyed group of people."

    Melinda's mouth fell open. That was actually a pretty good idea. Coughing, she composed herself and said, "I mean, I guess so."

    "I was thinking that you might especially like the Armenian Empire. They were located in the Ancient Near East, and lasted from 321 BC to 428 AD. It's main history is divided into three royal dynasties, the Orontid, the Artaxiad, and the Arsacid periods." Phil suddenly caught himself. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes. Especially around cute girls- oh god I am really messing this up. Please ignore what I just said. I mean, you are cute, but I don't mean it in a-"

    Melinda laughed. She couldn't help herself. Phil broke into a grin. "The Armenian Empire sounds great, I guess it'll work." Melinda straitened herself, taking a sip of tea. Oh. It was nice. He hadn't gotten her the cheap stuff.

    "Well, Than let's get started."

\--- -:x:- ---

 

     "Hey Melinda!" Phil grinned at the girl and jogged over. Melinda was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Phil. He was quiet when she needed silence -that was rare among talkative people- and she was even more surprised to find that his rambling wasn't even that annoying (At times).

    "Phil." Melinda nodded.

     "I found some chapters on Armenia in these old history book so that we can use them as references." Phil said. And our thesis statement could actually be Hitler's Quote;  _'Who, after all, speaks today of the annihilation of the Armenians'_?" Phil paused. "I'm still horrified ever since I learned about that and to this day that Hitler actually used that as an excuse to invade Poland."

    That was actually a pretty good idea. "Yeah. I think that'll work." Melinda ran her hand through her hair. 

   "Especially with your absolute _fascination_  with destroyed empires." Phil laughed. Melinda bit her lip. Okay, he was  _way_  too easy to talk to. Easy enough that she might have let him get a peak of her hidden smartside.

     "Sit with me at lunch?"  Melinda said before she thought.

     Phil grinned again. "I'd be happy to, Melinda."

-:x:-    

      When Lunchtime rolled around, Phil slowly approached the table full of popular kids. Kids with money. Kids with high social status. Kids with places on the football, cheerleading, basketball, and Gymnastics teams. Basically kids with higher social caliber than him.

    "Well, If it isn't Phil Coulson." Andrew Garner smirked. "Mellie invited you over, didn't she? You gonna be her lucky guy this weekend?" 

    "Yes to your first question, No to your second." Phil passed Andrew, and slowly took his steps over to the end of the table where a group of girls giggled. One girl, Bobbi, Made eye-contact and poked Melinda, then pointed to him. "Phil." Melinda smiled.

    "Hey, uh, Hi there." Phil held his lunch tray like a shield. 

    "Oh just sit down!" One girl said. Melinda scooted over and Phil squished himself in.

    "So you're the lucky guys who's paired up with Mellie?" One girl asked.

    "I asked you to stop calling me that, Kirian." Melinda rolled her eyes. "I hate that nickname with a deep abiding passion."

     "Yeah. That's me?" Phil replied, lifting the fork-full of food to his mouth. 

     "Is it true that you love Captain America comics?" Jemma asked.

     "What's not to love about the Captain?" Phil shrugged. 

     "I'm more of a Peggy Carter fan." Jemma added.

     "So, Phil," One of the girls next to Melinda leaned forward, "Do you think Melinda is hot?"

     "Absolutely." Phil said. "Who doesn't?"  _Smooth, Phil. Real smooth._

     The girls exploded into laughter, on slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Aren't nerds supposed to be awkward?"      

     "I think that Phil here is the only un-awkward nerd at this school." Melinda smirked, tilting her head in his direction.

    "Such high praise." Phil nodded, secretly uncomfortable with all the eyes on him. Literally 95% of the cafeteria was staring at him, watching for any ensuing drama. It wasn't every day that someone new was admitted to the Popular-People-Table.

     "Hey, I kinda like you." One girl said. "You aren't as crude and lude as Ward. You should sit with us tomorrow."

    --- -:x:- ---

 

    "You've been hanging around Phil Coulson a _lot_." Bobbi sent a disgusted glance down the hall to where the boy in question waited to walk with her to the coffee shop. Afternoon meetings had become a regular occasion for the last two weeks. He'd get coffee for himself, tea for Melinda.

    "We kinda have to." Melinda rolled her eyes, fixing her flawless make-up in the mirror in her locker, and slammed it with a ring that silenced the whole hallway.

    "Hey nerd." Bobbi grinned as she passed Phil.

    "You'd better have that report done soon." Melinda shoved her shoulder into Phil as she made her way around him.

    Her friends snickered and Melinda felt proud of herself.

    --- -:x:- ---

 

    He's waiting with an umbrella after school. 

    The rain is pouring in sheets, spilling out of the clouds with torrential downpour. Phil turns away, taking steps, intentionally not inviting Melinda under the protection of the umbrella. "Hey, Phil." Melinda joins by his side, trying to duck under and stay (moderately) dry.

    Phil is silent, marching down the sidewalk in direction of the coffee shop.

    "Phil! Stop!" Melinda grabbed his arm. She's only known him for two weeks, but something in her wanted to be concerned for him. 

    Phil stared forward, and kept walking. His feet splashed in the puddles, dousing her own designer brand shoes. 

    "PHIL!!!" Melinda turned him around. "Talk to me!"

    "I'm done." Phil states harshly. "I'm done with this. I'm done with your lies. I'm done with your cow-crap. I'm done with you acting one way around me and acting another way about me when you think I'm not around."

    "What?" Melinda blinked.

    "Oh please. The prettiest, most popular girl would never give up her social status to even  _breathe_  around someone like me." Phil huffed, turning to power-walk back in the direction towards the coffee shop.

    "Uh, because we have an assignment." Melinda rolled her eyes. finally they turned the corner to the coffee shop. Looking up, Phil immediately frowned at the amount of people seeking shelter from the rainstorm. The two Senior high schoolers probably wouldn't even fit through the door. The adjoining patio was locked as well.

    Melinda and Phil both realized that there would be no studying today. Melinda turned to him, "And really, you should toughen up. If you can't take a few jokes-"

    "Like the jokes you make about everyone lower in the pecking order than you?" Phil snapped. "That jokes you made about Ryan before he got spine surgery and was in a wheelchair? Like the jokes you made about Christine and her Chemotherapy side-effects? Like the jokes you made about Mrs. Jeffory before she resigned from teaching because of  the disrespect and cruitly your possy of fangirls tortured her with every day?"

   "You don't know what you're talking about." Melinda frowned. The rain ran down her face and into her eyes, so Melinda wiped to try to preserve the last of her mascara.

   "Oh god, Melinda. Don't even  _try_  to cry your way out of this." Phil's face gave her nothing short of a purely disgusted look.

   Melinda folded her arms. "Come with me. My house is three blocks from here."

   "You are not seducing your way out of this either." Phil planted his feet on the ground.

   "Ew. I am not doing  _that_  with  _you_. Ugh gross." Melinda seemed more disgusted at the idea of being with him than the idea of Phil himself. "And stop making assumptions. I want to tell you something."

    --- -:x:- ---

 

     "Mom! I brought a friend home from school to work on our history project!" Melinda called into the house. "Come on." She grabbed Phil's hand and dragged him up the twisted wrap-around iron steps. She pulled the schoolboy down the hall and too the room at the end of the corridor.

    "And how many boys have been in here?" Phil sighed with exasperation. 

    "Four." Melinda glared as she pushed the pristinely painted white door open. "My father, my cousin, and two of my ex's: Grant and Andrew."

    "I am the  _honored_  fifth." Phil folded his arms and Melinda slammed the door behind them. The room was clean, few belongings out in the open. There were trophies on a shelf on the wall, a few pictures placed around a desk and vanity. Her bed was pushed into a corner, a lamp glowing on the bedside table. Her curtains were closing out the storm, the fabric softly shifting in the wind that came through the cracked window, ruffling the fringe on the window bench. Melinda walked over to the desk, picked up one of the pictures, and headed over to the window where she sat down, ignoring her soaked clothes. 

    "This was Maria. Maria Hill." Melinda turned the picture around. "She was my best friend three years ago before I moved here."

    "And what happened to her?" Phil stared at the floor.

    "She commited suicide." Melinda answered with gritted teeth. "The most popular girl at my school couldn't leave well enough alone, so she let us know our place every day after school."

    "That why you take martial arts?" Phil asked without thinking.

    "Yes. How'd you know?" Melinda jerked her head up to look at him.

    "I've seen your schedule."

    "Seen or looked for?" Melinda smirked.

    "Seen." Phil didn't even smile.

    "Anyway." Melinda coughed. "Maria was found in the bathtub having already taken the pills." Melinda told him. "The other girls had made it to much. I blamed myself for a while. Swore I'd never let another close friend of mine be bullied like that ever again. Then my Mom decided three years ago that it was best to move. So now I'm here."

    "-And you climbed the ranks so that your friends would be safe." Phil finished. He straitened the backpack on his back. "Well, nice sap story, but it doesn't change the fact that you have insulted me, my friends, and countless other students." Phil turned. "So let's just get the rest of this stupid report done so I'll never have to talk to you again. 'Cause that seems to be what you want. Either I become your admirer, or I become a threat to beat down all in the name of keeping your friends safe."

    "Don't accuse me!" Melinda crossed her arms. "Listen, Phil. I've only known you for three weeks, but i can already tell that you're a trustworthy, loyal person who-"

    "Good. I'll see myself out so you don't tarnish that."

    Melinda's mouth drops open. Her dripping wet hair is sticking to her face, and she's about five seconds from shivering. "-who can listen to someone's story and their actions without letting their own opinions and emotions cloud their judgment. I respect someone who can make an unbiased decision. So make one."

    "I already have." Phil runs his hand up his back pack strap.

    Melinda doesn't exactly know what has gotten into her when she stands up, turns him around by the shoulder, and kisses him.

    Phil doesn't react. His lips don't move with hers, they just hang slack against Melinda's attempt. Phil is still frozen. "Sorry. I just. . . "

    "I've - I've never been kissed before." Phil's hand goes to the back of his neck.

    "What? Do you need lessons?" Melinda raises an eyebrow.

    "Yes- no!" Phil stutters.

    "I've been wanting to do that." Melinda's hands return to his sides. It wouldn't help if she spooks him.

    "What?" Phil squeaks.

    "Andrew always thought he knew more than me. He wouldn't listen to me when I talked. He made his own diagnosis  and would do whatever he  _wanted_  me to think I needed. And Ward didn't respect me. I've never been respected."  Melinda backed up. "But you respected me. I like you, Phil Coulson. And you don't have to feel the same way."

    Phil's lips were slightly parted.

    "Anyway," She lowered her voice. "I seem to go through boys like paper towels-"

    "Agreed." Phil looked up to see Melinda's raised eyebrow. "Erm, so I've heard."

    "-But I want something real." Melinda waved her hand. "Give me something real, Phil."

    "You're cute. You really are, Melinda. But I can't like a person who acts like you do. Sure. I'll admit I'm a  _bit more_ than mildly attracted to you, but I can't  _like_  you when you treat people the way you do."

    "I'll change."

    "People don't change overnight."

    "Watch me."

    --- -:x:- ---

 

**(three weeks later)**

    "You're  _dating_  Melinda May?!?!?" Victoria Hand, one of Phil's friends, stood agape.

    "Well, yeah, sorta. I asked her out to dinner." Phil shrugged. 

    "This why Melinda has been so sugary to everyone?" Victoria asked.

    "I'm just having a good influence on her."

     "As if she isn't changing you." Victoria mussed. "Stay yourself, Phil."

    "I don't feel the need to change myself around her. I'm not trying to impress anyone except for her mother." Phil laughed. "Anyway. Maybe now She'll actually change for the better."

    "I sure hope so. But if you become one of them, I swear I will clock you in the head if you do." Victoria laughed.

    "Phil." Melinda was suddenly at the door, waving away her friends, who were nicer to Phil now as well. Maybe they worshiped Melinda to the point of starting to change their opinion of the lower lives of the school. Phil had even heard that Bobbi and Hunter had hooked up.

    "Hey Melinda." Phil smiled. "How was school?"

    "Have you heard about Homecoming?" was May's immediate question.

    "Yeah, but that's not usually my thing." Phil shook his head.

    "You should ask  _someone_  out." Melinda grinned suggestively. Victoria gave Phil a warning glare, reminding him not to change himself for her.

    "Listen, Melinda? I'm not sure. I've never been to prom, so I'm a little-"

    "Try something new." Melinda smiled. "It's good to  _try new things_."

    "Yeah, as long as these  _'New things'_  that are safe and low-risk." Phil bit his lip. "But I'll bring you home by 10:30, okay?"

    "Yes!" Melinda pumped her fist in the air, and turned around and ran out to where her group of girls were watching. The students around her cheered and gave him thumbs up.

   --- -:x:- ---

 

     "So you're Melinda new toy." a voice said behind Phil as he retrieved his history book from his locker. The presentation was today, and Phil was certain that his and Melinda's project would get an A and the presentation would go smoothly.

    "Excuse me?" Phil turned around, and was immediately hit in the face with clenched knuckles. He couldn't see for a second, and his lip was pounding with his pulse as it raised. 

    "You. Melinda dumped me to pursue this?" The student behind Phil kneed him in the crotch.

    "Grant Ward." Phil stuttered. That hurt. A LOT.

    Another punch came flying, crashing into Phil's other cheek. "Yeah, I know my name." The jock growled. "Heard you two are joined at the hip now. Joined anywhere else yet?"

    "No." Phil said. "I'm a little to conservative for that. I'll marry her first."

    "Should try it. Or maybe not. I'm not gonna let you." Ward stood over Phil. Leaning over, the dark-haired football player raised his foot over Phil's chest, and brought the ironed cleats down with an intense force. Phil gasped. Blood oozed from the footprint's pointed tread.

     Suddenly, someone grabbed Ward's incoming arm and knocked him off balance, pulling The jock away from Phil.

   "Back off, Ward." Melinda said, standing in front of The other boy.

    Phil was horrified. Melinda couldn't fight him, not with brute strength. "Move, Melinda." Phil took another labored breath. "Don't get hurt."

    "I'm fine."

    "Listen to the nerd, Mellie." Ward said. "Move over so I can show him his place." Melinda froze.  _No, no, no. Not those memories. Not now._  "I said,  _Move_ , Melinda. Or I'll make you."

    Melinda stood her ground. Students around them had phones out, recording and gasping as if this were not a real life problem. Melinda frowned. "You all are wimps!" She said to them. "Here is a defenceless kid being beat up and none of you stop it! What is wrong with-"

    Suddenly, a loud slap -skin on skin- could be heard. Melinda didn't feel it at first, but then her cheek and the whole left side of her face started to tingle, and then burn.  _Oh. No. He. Didn't._

   "Ward." Melinda gasped, along with the other students.

   "What is going on out here?!?!" Principal Fury cut through the halls. He could see the obvious evidence of a fight. Melinda was standing there, over her boyfriend, who had passed out around thirty seconds ago. Ward was trying to escape, but the barricade of students had him trapped.

    "Everyone who recorded this. I want the video emailed to me right now." Fury said. Students obeyed, and pings could be heard from Fury's pocket where his own phone received them.

    "Melinda, Grant, and Phil-" Fury looked down to see the boy unconscious. "Phil- Someone get Nurse Weaver. Melinda? Grant? My office now." 

   "Yes sir."

    --- -:x:- ---

 

     "I can't believe that they considered suspending  _me_!" Melinda folded her arms.  Phil was beside her as they walked over to her house. Even though the project presentation had been postponed until tomorrow -for obvious reasons, with the fight and Melinda going to the principal's office and Phil at the nurse's, they'd consequently missed history class.

    "I have forty-three minor punctures all over my sternum because of Ward and his stupid nail football cleats." Phil added, thoughtfully rubbing the place on his chest where an entire box of bandaids had been stuck to him. "And you were really violent." Phil added.

    "Yeah, but I'm short so that makes it adorable."

     Phil burst out laughing as they turned the street to Melinda's house. Lian May was waiting on the porch, her arms folded. "Phillip Coulson!" She glared.

    "Hello, Mrs. May."

    "I'm surprised Melinda hasn't scared you off yet. If you're a suitor, you should have come to me first." Lian told him as Melinda whispered to herself, "Can we  _please_  not be old fashioned for once?"

    "I am no suitor, Mrs May." Phil said as he stepped up onto the porch, looking down at the old asian woman.

    "Then are you her - what is it that you young people call it now, Melinda? Boyfriend?"

    "I don't think so, Mrs. May." Phil  smiled at her. 

    "Pshaw, do not lie to me, Phillip." Lian said, "Not when Melinda talks of you at the dinner table the way she does." Lian paused. "Anyway, I have a few questions for you." 

    "Can we at least go inside?" Melinda knew what was coming. This process was part of what scared off Andrew.

    "Good idea." Lian said, and opened the front door, letting the two students in. "Melinda, go make tea."

    "Yes Māmā." Melinda sent Phil a pitiful look as she obeyed her mother, heading to the kitchen. Lian pointed to the table and chairs in the living room. "Sit down, Phillip." Phil obeyed. "Usually Melinda's father would be here, but I think I can do this well enough."

    "Of course?" Phil was confused and worried at the same time. He hadn't thought to study up on Chinese dating traditions.

    "Do you have a car?"

    "Yes." Phil nodded. "Red 1964 Chevrolet Corvette."

    "He calls it _'Lola'_!" Melinda called from the kitchen.

    "This is Phillip and I's conversation!" Lian turned back to Phil. "House?"

    "I'm only in high school?" Phil bit his lip.

    "Birthdate?"

    "July 8." Phil answered.

    "Hmmmm." Lian sighed. "A little young. Parents?"

    "Robert and Julie Coulson."

    "Do you have a job?" Mrs. May questioned.

    "Yes." Phil nodded, "I'm a reader for the professor at school and I have a steady job at the local museum. I give tours on the weekends. I'm planning on Majoring in history so that I can become a teacher."

    "Teachers do not make much."

    "They shape the next generation, and that is something that I think pays off, Being the one to help make people around you better people, and eventually better adults." Phil said. Lian raised her eyebrows, then lowered them sternly. "Interesting." She said.

    Melinda came out of the kitchen, and set the teapot on the table. Joining them, Melinda looked expectantly towards her mother. 

    "Melinda will be entering a government job." Lian said, and Melinda looked down -almost in defiance- at her words. "What college are you planning to attend, and what is your GPA?"

    Melinda looked up excitedly, smiling, she mouthed,  _'Mom never got this far with Grant or Andrew'_.

    "I have a 4.0 average and I'Ve applied for several colleges." Phil answered.

    Lian squinted her eyes. Pouring herself a cup of tea, Mrs. May stared at Phil. "What are your plans for my daughter?"

    "I have no plans, Ma'am." Phil said. "I am only eighteen, and that means that I am aware that the cerebral cortex part of my brain isn't fully developed. I'll make choices and plans once I trust my decision-making skills. I don't want to do anything I might regret, so I'm waiting. For both my future and Melinda."

    If Lian was impressed, she hid it well. "So you do not wish to marry her?"

   "No." Phil said. "I want my future wife to be my best friend first, and i want to be their's." He sent a smile to Melinda. "And I want to know them for quite a while first."

    Lian set down her cup. "That's interesting." Lian looked closely at Phil. She slowly stood. "I believe we are done here."

    With that, Lian got up and left, exiting through the back door and to the patio, leaving her daughter with him. "Oh god." Phil leaned forward, elbows on his knees, his hands to hi face. "I think she hates me."

    "I mean, she didn't glare the  _whole_  time." Melinda said. "And I wanna know, do you really want to wait that long to marry?"

    "You're worth waiting for."

     Melinda smiled, and put a hand on his arm. "Now come upstairs so I can properly patch up those cuts."

    "Awww, Melinda's gonna kiss my boo-boo's." Phil joked.

    "Don't tempt me."

  --- -:x:- ---

 

    The official  _Prom_ posal was great.

    Phil had surprised her with a bouquet of Lilacs and Daffodils outside after a large group of girls had ushered Melinda out of class and to a single white rose on the floor. There were several leading out and down the hall. Melinda had followed their trail, picking up each one until she had an enormous armful of them. Thats when she had come outside to a large ring of students and Phil on one knee in the center with the flowers. He had risen up, taken her hands, and asked, "Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

    And Melinda had smiled, and answered, "Of course. Yes I will go to prom with you." (then handed out the white roses to girls in the school - because it turned out that the smiles and  _'Thank you'_ s were much more gratifying than an insult)

    Now she stood in front of the mirror, trying to decide if she should put her hair up or leave it down.

    Half of the girls who were getting ready with her said up. A few others said that she should pull only some of it back, and the last few said to leave it down in curls. Anyway, Phil liked her curls. Well, he had a thing for her sweaty curls.

    Her dress was mahogany. Simple, modest; It would make a conservative Julie Coulson happy to know that her son's date wasn't there to keep Phil's eyes down. And truthfully, Melinda prefered it that way. If Phil wanted to wait 'till marriage, than so could she.

    "Melinda!" He mother called. "There is a line of boys - along with Kieran's girlfriend- at the door waiting for you and your friends!"

    Looks like her hair would stay down than.

    The senior high schoolers around her giggled excitedly as the opened the bedroom door and descended the stairs one by one and into their date's arms.

    Melinda was last.

    "Don't worry, Mrs. May. I plan to bring her home by ten." Phil was standing in the kitchen, a corsage in one hand and another bouquet of Lilacs and Daffodils in the other. His boutonniere was already pinned on in the pocket of his suit.

    And by the way he handed the flowers to Lian, Melinda shook her head and smiled. He was to polite. Anyway, Andrew had never brought her mother flowers.

    "Melinda." He whisper-called her name, "You look stunning, Lin."

    "Thank you." She smiled, "So do you."

    "It's my, uh, Father's suit." Phil bit his lip. Robert Coulson would have been proud of his son. At least, that's what Melinda believed.

    "And you look sharp in it." Melinda grinned.

    "I, Uh, got you this." Phil held up the corsage, which was made with her favorite flowers. "May I?" He held the pin carefully and slipped his hand under the strap of her dress, pinning the beautiful arrangement of flowers to her.

    Offering his arm, Phil heard Lian behind them, "Great, now I'll never be rid of him."

    Leading his date through the front door, Phil smiled and when they got down the steps, he turned Melinda to face him. "Gotta say, You have changed for the better."

    "Really?" Melinda smiled, and Phil opened Lola's passenger side door. 

    "Yeah." Phil nodded, taking his place at the wheel. "You know. . ." He turned the ignition, "You're the only girl who's ever ridden -or touched- Lola."

    "Come on, we both know I'm the only  _one_  who has ever touched her." Melinda said.

    "That makes you special." Phil said.

    "Thanks." Melinda looked down, "But that doesn't mean I won't ever surprise you one day with a sponge and a bikini and a car wash." She joked. Phil mumbled something. "What?" Melinda smirked as they drove out of the neighborhood.

    "Lookin' forward to it." Phil jokingly licked his lips.

    Melinda rolled her eyes and laughed loudly. 

    "So, College?" Phil asked as he turned to corner.

    "I'm not thinking about that right now." Melinda answered honestly.

    "What are you thinking about?" Phil softly asked, one hand escaping the wheel to find her's.

    "You."


End file.
